nintendo_switchfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 8 Deluxe
Mario Kart 8 Deluxe is a racing game for the Nintendo Switch released on April 28, 2017. It is an updated port of the Wii U's ''Mario Kart 8'', with a focus on areas that were lacking in that release of the game, such as Battle Mode gameplay, a more diverse character roster, and the return of item dual-wielding. History Mario Kart 8 Deluxe was first teased during October 2016's First Look at Nintendo Switch trailer, and was officially revealed on January 13, 2017 during the Nintendo Switch Presentation. A trailer was posted to the Nintendo YouTube channel on the same day, showcasing the game's new features, with a focus on the Inklings and other ''Splatoon''-themed content. In January 2017, Nintendo Poland revealed five modes that can be used to battle. Content Characters * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Rosalina * Tanooki Mario * Cat Peach * Yoshi * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Lakitu * Toadette * King Boo * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy * Baby Rosalina * Metal Mario ** Gold Mario * Pink Gold Peach * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Dry Bones * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Dry Bowser * Lemmy * Larry * Wendy * Ludwig * Iggy * Roy * Morton * Inkling Girl * Inkling Boy * Link ** Link (Breath of the Wild) * Villager Boy * Villager Girl * Isabelle * Mii Amiibo * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Link * Captain Falcon * Kirby * Samus * Fox * Toad * Bowser * Wario * Rosalina * Olimar * Animal Crossing * Mega Man * PAC-MAN * Sonic * Splatoon Vehicles *Inkstriker *Koopa Clown *Splat Buggy Modes *Balloon Battle *Bob-omb Blast *Coin Runners *Shine Thief *Renegade Roundup Courses Mario Kart 8 Deluxe only has 48 racing courses, all from Mario Kart 8, including the DLC courses. Nevertheless, new maps are still added in the form of battle courses. * Mario Kart Stadium * Water Park * Sweet Sweet Canyon * Thwomp Ruins * Mario Circuit * Toad Harbor * Twisted Mansion * Shy Guy Falls * Sunshine Airport * Dolphin Shoals * Electrodome * Mount Wario * Cloudtop Cruise * Bone-Dry Dunes * Bowser's Castle * Rainbow Road * Moo Moo Meadows * Mario Circuit version * Cheep Cheep Beach * Toad's Turnpike * Dry Dry Desert * Donut Plains 3 * Royal Raceaway * DK Jungle * Wario Stadium * Sherbet Land * Music Park * Yoshi Valley * Tick-Tock Clock * Piranha Plant Slide * Grumble Volcano * Rainbow Road version * Yoshi Circuit * Excitebike Arena * Dragon Driftway * Mute City * Baby Park * Cheese Land * Wild Woods * Animal Crossing * Wario's Gold Mine * Rainbow Road version * Ice Ice Outpost * Hyrule Circuit * Neo Bowser City * Ribbon Road * Super Bell Subway * Big Blue * Sweet Sweet Kingdom * Lunar Colony * Battle Course 1 * Luigi's Mansion * Wuhu Town Items *Double Item Box *Feather *Boo Gallery MarioKartSwitch.jpg MarioKartSwitch2.jpg Videos Mario Kart 8 for Switch - First Look, Zoomed In, Slowed Down External links * Official Nintendo page Category:Mario Games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Racing Games Category:Everyone Games Category:Amiibo compatible Games Category:Games featuring Miis